Endless Love of BMWW
by CVSPRbatman
Summary: Happened before Justice League formation, our 6 heroes woke up on themyscira without their powers. Superman didn't know Batman secret identity. (BMWW)
1. Prologue

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

In this fic the gods will not appear, even if queen Hippolyta prayed for them and there is a legend that seven superheroes will save the earth and Themyscira. But there are only two amazons only know about it - Hippolyta and Oracle.

**Prologue:**

It is a night, in the paradise island called Themyscira. An island which is truely a paradise, where the amazons live far away from the man's world. They live in peace ( but if you ask me, I doubt it ), but if any intruders appear on their island, they will not bother to kill if they were men, especially men.

But now, some men and women who are dressed in all black are moving in their island without their permission and without their knowledge that they are here. They all searching for something which will give them great power and can be very danger if they used it to harm.

They all searching for the power in a volcano which located at the far end of the island, where the lava is boiling in reddish and yellow colour and emitting smoke. They all are searching for it for days and months, but no-one found it. But finally after their hard work their search became fruitful, a man found something bright coming from the lava.

"I found something " He shouted to get the attention of others.

Soon a crowd of people covered in black clothes and sweat due to the heat are gathered around the area. They removed the object which is emitting bright light from the hot lava using a machine which can withstand the lava temperature and secured it in a very special briefcase.

An feminine feagure apporched the briefcase and observed the content of it and when finally confirmed that is what they were looking, an evil smile appeared on her face. She rushed to where their leader is resting. After walking for 10 minutes she approached their camp area. She entered into a tent and found the man she was looking for pacing infront of his throne like chair.

"Father, we found it. " She told him.

The man stopped pacing and turned in her direction. "Really? " He asked without any emotion in his face or voice.

" Yes father. " she nodded and handed him the briefcase by opening it. The object in the briefcase is round in shape it occurs like a crystal ball and it in size of a fist. When he touched it, he can feel the energy emitting from it.

" Now we can control the world, my daughter. " He told her while laughing and soon the object emitted bright light which completely changed everything there along with the island.

**Author's note:**

Well that is the prologue, I think all of you found who they are. Reviews can be appreciated and tell me what do you think.


	2. The beginning

Author's Chapter Notes:

OK guys, the previous chapter is about the prologue.Now let's enter into main part.

**Note:-**Sentences which are in Italic means they are in others language or Greek.

Themyscira:

As usually today started with her prayer to the Gods and Goddesses, then training with her sisters, hunting in the forest and walking in the beach, talking with her mother for sometime while eating and now she was in her bed looking at the ceiling deep in thought about the Man's world. She didn't know nothing about Man's world, well not nothing she did know something about it. She always wanted to go there and to travel around the World to see about it's nature and beauty. But the problem she is an Amazon, her mother is an Amazon and all her sisters are Amazons. So they have to hate men and so the world they live.But she didn't,she can't. She didn't even born at the time when Hercules and his men enslaved the Amazons and all men are not like them, then how could she will hate. If she ask her mother about Man's world she will get a look of disappointment and she will says 'they are evil'. So I stopped asking her, I started to read about man's world in books who's is forbidden. So she did it without telling anyone whenever she had time.What our mother and sisters says, is completely different from what is in the books. I started to read about Man's world from the age of 12, but even now she don't understand why it is called 'Man's' Ofcourse there are Men, but there also women and children. Then why did they call it Man's world. No one knew ( even I don't know).

She was in her deep thoughts when suddenly a bright light came through her balcony and before she can do anything it engulfed her and then everything became black.

When woke up, she felt she had been sleeping for years. Her eyes are so heavy and it taken few minutes for even to open her eyes. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around to find everything is normal. She stand up from the bed and walked towards her room door. She opened it to find her two sisters who will do guard duty at her room are also waking up from their deep slumber.

"What happened sisters." She asked them.

They looked at each other and one who named Adonia answered."We don't know princess, we were guarding like daily. But then suddenly a white light appeared all around us and then I think we lost conscious."

Before she can ask more about what happened, she heared footsteps and saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Queen is calling Diana. She is in throne room, along with others."Arthemis told her.

She nodded and walked towards throne room beside Arthemis." Is this about the white light which made loose consciousness? "She asked her.

"That and Oracle."Arthemis replied shortly.

"What with her? She didn't even came out from her domain for how many decades 3 or 4?"She asked.

"You can ask her, because she is also in throne room."She replied.

"What!? "She asked loud and surprise.

"Believe me you're not the only one who surprised like that. "She told her with a small smile which is only vanished as soon as it appeared.

"But you're are not showing it. "She replied her with a laugh.

They both approached the throne room door. The two guards opened it for them and both of them entered. She bowed to her mother/Queen and took her place among the others Amazons. Arthemis stand besides her in guard. Which made her roll her eyes at Arthemis, but didn't say anything. She looked at the old woman who was standing infront of the Queen, waiting for all to arrive.

Soon all of important amazons arrived .The Queen stood from her throne and approached the old woman.

"Your visit is related to the mysterious white light Oracle?"The Queen asked.

"As matter of fact, yes. But there is more for my visit. "The old woman replied.

"What is it? "The queen asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I think you remember the legend about the six who will appear on Themyscira to save the world ."The old woman asked her calmly .

"I did, but it is never happened, but I doubt it will happens now. "The queen asked her in some what angry tone.

The Oracle chuckled and then replied." Sorry to say my Queen, but it is going to happen. In fact if I am correct they all arrived at Themyscira now, while we are talking. "

There is a shock in the queen face but she quickly recovered from it and asked."Then we send the army to find. If they will made any trouble... "Before the queen can finish her sentence Oracle cut her off.

"I believe we can't find them my Queen. If we send any army they may lost in the forest. "the Oracle told her.

"Why? "The queen humourus tone. "They are not children. "

"Because we're not on Themyscira."The old woman told her which made some gasps from the group of the amazons .

"What? "The queen asked, now she didn't tried to cover her shock.

"Whatever we are standing isn't Themyscira or our Themyscira completely changed. "The Oracle replied." The white light, which appeared says the destruction of the Earth started, the godswere unable to help us. We need those six to save the world. "

**Chapter End Notes**:

This is the 2 chapter guys. Tell me what do you think. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Weird Dream

**Author's Chapter Notes**

:

OK, let's meet our favorite hero(I don't know,who is yours but batman is mines.) .In my AU, The batman story and life style is different and there are no Robin's in this batman life and the batman's present age is 25.

Goutham:( 12 hours before the incident in Themyscira )

Today is a _busy_ day. Busy is the important words. He had 12 meetings non-stop, he doesn't even get a break. Now he was in his batmode making the criminals scare and then kick their assess and wrap them for GCPD. Even the criminals are on ramape today, which will increase his frustfrustration. He just had stopped 3 rapes, 5 robberies and 1 attempt to murder. Now he was busy in a meeting with his fists and with the thugs of two face and penguin. There are total of 23 thugs and he already had taken care 15 and only remained 8. He quickly dropped some smoke pellets and soon the entire area is covered in black smoke. He head butted two criminals that took care of them and then delivered a jaw shattering punch to a thug who was blindly hitting the air around him. And then he took care of the remaining 5 members with quick jabs and kicks. Even before the smoke can clear from the air, he hand cuffed all of the thugs and disappeared in the darkness.

Now it was 12:52 he had still 4 hours to call it a night. So he fired his grappling gun and soon vanished in the night sky. He was standing on a rooftop from where he can see his city for some kind of problem. After 15 minutes nothing happened. So he decided for another round around his city.

He made two rounds, but nothing caught his attention. It was quite, too quite for his liking. He learned that long ago in Gotham, if it quite something is going to happen and it will not be good. After two hours he decided to call it a night because nothing seemed to need his attention. He summoned his batmobile by pressing a button in his belt. Soon enough a roar of batmobile heared to him. He jumped from his hiding spot into the batmobile when canopy is opened and then closed it. He jammed his foot on the gas, after 15 minutes he cam see the manor from a distance . He entered the batcave by using the hidden entrance and parked the batmobile on it's platform. He removed his suit and took a bath and walked towards stairs to enter the manner. Something seemed off to him so checked around for any trouble but didn't see nothing. He dismissed the feeling and used the stairs to enter the manor. The manor is quite, so Alfred would already in his bed. So quickly entered master bedroom without making sound and soon he was in his comfortable bed. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He hoped atleast tonight dreams will not trouble him. But with his luck he know how it will be.

After finding a comfortable position he soon drifted into sleep.

"You don't have to do it alone Bruce. " A ravern haired woman told him, maybe the most beautiful woman he.. no Scratch it, not maybe, the most beautiful woman he had seen.He observed her features which are marvelous. "I will there be help to you where ever you need me because I -uh.. I you.. know.. It " she seemed having trouble to because she is stammering and her body language telling him that she was in discomfort .Before he can do anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless and took his breath away. She pulled away and look in his eyes and said. " because I love you. "

_Before he can say anything the image of the woman changed into somewhat familiar figure 'Superman! '."We have to stop it batman. "He said. That made him confused, so he looked around to see where he was, the scenery again changed and now he was facing a redhead woman in an arena.__"Come bats! Knock her out. " A guy in a red suit told him. When he observed closely he knew who he was 'flash'.Besides him are superman, a thanagarian ' Hawk girl ,our earth Green Lantern, a green alien( somewhere he had seen him). And in the arena sitting all are women. Though there are many woman. He spotted the ravern haired goddesses instantly. Before he can do anything the scenario completely changed into a red light emitting area and smoke is everywhere around him. Where was he? He lens allowed him to see him that he was in an volcano, VALCANO!? What the hell he was doing here? He looked around to see anyone but he was alone.__"Detective "__Wait he had heard that voice, soon realisation dawned on him it was Ra's Al Ghoul and twirl around and come face to face with, none other than the Ra's Al Ghul and as fast as he appeared he can changed into feminine figure in black outfit." Perfect! Now Talia".He cursed under his breath. _

He jerked awake from his slumber and shook his head about the weird dream and chuckled himself. When he tried to rub his eyes, he found that he was wearing his cowl, he looked at his hands and found his gauntlets. When he looked down at his attire he was in his batsuit.

He thought he maybe forgot to remove his suit but when he didn't feel his comfortable bed and found two things One he was not in manor maybe and maybe on a island because from where he was, he can see the ocean and full moon sky. Two someone is murmuring. He looked at his left in the dark from where the murmuring coming . Sure there is a figure in the sand. He activated his night vision to see who it was and found Superman and found four more figures, they are Green Lantern, the thanagarian Hawkgirl, flash and the Martian. "_Atleast I had files on all of them. Otherwise I wouldn't have know them."_Bruce thought to himself.

Bruce mind is working in high gear and he had many questions to get answers, like where were they are? Why the hell the people in his dreams are with him? But again a murmur brought him back from his thoughts.

"I'm Superman Lois. " Superman murmured in his sleep.

Bruce smirked at him and can't help but chuckle, knowing that he didn't tell Lois that he was Superman even after two years they had met each other . And now he was dreaming and confessing to her in his sleep.

He looked at the four figures bedside Superman and looked around to see if maybe the ravern haired woman is also there but no he didn't find her and cursed himself for doing that .He was the Goddamm batman and he doesn't look for woman, OK maybe he can look at that woman.

The reality dawn into him and he quickly pushed away the thoughts. He need find how he was here and where he was. So he roamed around and found a cave and placed the five heroes, well there are heroes for certain according to the way they help people. But when he heard a murmur from flash, he rethink his decision, OK maybe not Flash. He placed them there for safety if any animals found them while he was roaming around and they seem they didn't want to awake. But he shook his head' there are superheroes what will wild animals will does to them.'

He tried for communicate Alfred, but something is blocking the signal. He roamed around and find that he was maybe in tropical area but also there are some dark and scary (not for him) trees like in movies. He roamed for about an hour around the island and found that it was big. So he came back to the cave to find out superman and others are nowhere to be seen. He looked at the ground and found some footprints 'they must be the superman and others or someone else 'He thought. When he find five pairs of footsteps he thought 'maybe they have gone for sightseeing' dryly. So he pressed some buttons in gauntlet and released a sigh of relief when the tracker show on his gauntlet. 'Atleast his suit tracking machanism will work without using a satellite' he thought himself and started following the signal that was emitting from the tracking device that he had placed on Superman.

(1 and half hour ago)

_If someone says he is nervous, it should be understatement of the century. He may be soon melt into a mess under the pressure now he was in. Well he knows it was simple to say three words 'I am superman'. But to say it to the woman you loved is like earth is on your shoulder and scared the hell out of him. He had decided how to .. ..__"Hi smallville." a familiar sounds greeted him.__Speaking of the devil, well now devil should be easy to face. He took a deep breath and calm down his heart and greeted her.__"Hi Louis "__She gave him a quick kiss and took a seat infront of him.__"Now tell what is so important to tell me right now. "She asked him. "I have to go. ..."__"I know." He stopped her and continued. "I want to tell you this a long time ago. But I'm so freaked out to tell you and because I thought you may feel betrayed." He confessed to her.__"Well, would please tell me what is it?" She asked him.__"I'm ..I.. " he started to stammer. Louis raised an eyebrow at him. He took a deep breath and closed eyes. "I am superman, Louis "He said aloud.__He thought she was going to shout at him, but nothing happened for a full minute. He opened his eyes to look her only to find that she was glaring at him. Which made him shiver.__"You lied to me all this time. "She shouted at him. "I'm going to kill you smallville "She took out a piece of kryptonite from her._

He jolted from his sleep and looked to find it was only a dream. He let out a sign of relief. But something bugged him. He was feeling pain on his butt, when he what it is, he found it was only a rock, which made him shock. 'How could Ifeel pain from only a rock'He thought and he also found he's feeling different. He doesn't feel like that ever, only when he is near kryptonite and he will also feel like dizzy and vomit. But now it doesn't feel like that. He looked around in the dark for anything but his enchanted vision didn't work. He took a rock and tried to crush but he couldn't. He looked around and found that he was in a cave. He saw light coming and so stood up and started to walk towards it, but he stepped on something or rather someone which made him fall.

"Ouch. "

The person on the ground stood up and glared at him. "Look forward before you... ..Wait a minute what are you doing in my apartment. "The dark skinned man asked him, he can't tell he was dark or not, because there was no light.

He also stood up and apologized ."I'm sorry I didn't see you in the dark and you're not in your apartment. " he told him sheepishly.

The man looked up and down at him and froze. "You're superman!" He asked but it is more like a statement.

"Yes. " He told.

"I'm Green Lantern. " He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you. " Superman told him.

"Me too. But where are we? " He asked him.

"I don't know but it looks like we're in some kinda of a cave. "Superman told him.

"Well, I know that, we're in a cave. " He told him somewhat angry. "Wait I will make a light. " GL closed his eyes and concentrated on something that superman didn't know, but nothing happened. So he tried again and again nothing.

"What the, my ring didn't working. " GL stated.

"Yah, because my powers are also not working." superman told him.

"Really?"GL asked him

"Yup. I don't know how we came here. But my powers are not working and now you're ring. We have to find where we are and how does this happened. " He told him, determination in his voice. "Look around if you can found someone. "

"Well, now you're asking. Before you stepped on me, I feeled someone besides who was... " Green Lantern told him and blush. He looked down and Superman followed his sight to find a woman having wings and wearing a hawk mask.

"Who is she?" Superman asked.

"I think Hawkgirl. " GL told him.

"Hawkgirl. I he... " Before he can say anything, Hawkgirl stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and looked at them.

"What the-" She looked around and asked. "Where the hell I am?"

"Easy Hawkgirl. We are also looking for the samething." Superman told her.

She seemed somewhat relax and looked at them. "Superman and Green Lantern. Right? "She asked.

"Yeah."They said in unison.

"Can you fly? "GL asked her.

She looked him like he was dumb. "Ofcourse " and tried to fly only to fall flat on the ground .

"What the hell? "Hawkgirl shouted.

GL helped her to get up. " Welcome to the party. "

"So both of your powers also aren't working. " She asked them.

"Yeah. "GL said.

"Hey guys, I found two more people here. " Superman told them.

They both looked at a green skin coloured alien who was now standing and a man in red suit sleeping.

"Hey, girl. I'm the fastest man alive. " The man red suit told in his sleep.

"I think he is flash from central city. " GL told them. "You are? " GL asked the green man.

"J'ohn J'onzz. "He replied. "I'm a Martian. You're Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Flash right? "he asked them. All nodded expect flash Ofcourse who was sleeping.

"Nice to meet j'ohn. "

"Yeah. "

"Can we wake him. " Hawkgirl asked them pointing at flash.

"I think." GL told and tried to wake him. Flash something mumbled which came out like ' Just a minute babe. 'for which GL gave a disgusting look.

"Hey flash wake up. "GL shouted. For which flash jumped.

"Hey! Who the hell are you people? " Flash asked him.

"Green Lantern."

"Superman"

"Hawkgirl. "

"Martian Man Hunter ."J'ohn said which earned him three pairs of eyes on him. "What? You all told you're alter ego names. "He asked innocently. For which all laughed expect flash who in a daze.

"Jeez, superman, GL, Hawkgirl and Martiaaann are you really Martian? "Flash asked him scratching his head.

J'ohn nodded

"OK, Where are we? "Flash asked.

"We don't know yet. "Superman told them.

"Don't worry big guy, Flash will help you here. "Flash tried to run fast and found he can't like he always did. "Guys do you know why my power is not working. "

"Don't know and all our powers are also not working. "Superman told them.

"Really? So we are stuck here without our powers. "Flash asked him dryly.

"Yeah"Superman told. "Let's go outside and find out where are we. "

They all came out from the cave and looked around to find trees, a beach and a pleasant environment.

"OK, people I kinda like it. But those trees are scaring me. "Flash pointed to the odd looking trees.

"I think we should look around for someone. "Superman suggested.

"Do you think it is a good idea? "GL asked him.

"Scared ha! "Hawkgirl mocked him.

"I'm not. "GL told. "OK people let's go."

They all soon dissapeared into the thick forest.

**Chapter End Notes**:

OK guys hope you all like it, tell me what your opinion and reviews are appreciated.


	4. Watching

**Author's Chapter Notes**:

Thanks for Wonderbat385 for the review and others who fav and following my fic. I'm so happy and thanks for following me LOTSlover. You're are my favorite writer, without you I wouldn't be here writing it.

As there is no beta to my fic all mistakes are mine. Now let the chapter begin...

**Queen Hippolyta's throne room(Present and continuing after chapter 2):**

Silence took over the entire room from what they heard from the Oracle. 'If what she said is true then whether they are in a different island or still on Themyscira which is mysteriously changed. How could that possible?Maybe that's why she was feeling different when she woke up.'Diana thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother, queen Hippolyta spoke again.

_"So, you're saying now, not even the Gods can't help us? " _Hippolyta asked . _"Why?After everything we have done for them, they can't help us, when we need them?"_She demand.

"_Calm down Hippolyta, you anger will make us no good at this time. We're trapped here in this island and the evil which made this happened also prevented the island and us to found by the Gods, so we can't summon them, even if we tried. As they can't find us. The magic they used to protect us is also gone. Now, we are only normal women like in the Man's world."_ The Oracle told simply as it was something not to worry about.

Few of the amazons in the group gasped in shock at the information. 'That's make sense why I'm feeling like this. 'Diana thought to herself.

_"So what? We're still warriors, who protected this island for centuries. We can defeat this whatever evil caused it."_ Hippolyta told in determination.

_"But we need those six to defeat this evil power."_ Oracle calmly told her.

_"No, we don't need them. What if they are evil and enslave us all like Hercules and like his men did? We must kill them." _Hippolyta declared.

Seeing things going to South due to her mother angry. Even though she is angry at her mother, for not telling about this whatever prophecy or Legend.Diana decided to intervene and stood up from her seat.

_"Calm down, mother. Maybe Oracle is right and we can't kill them without knowing anything about them. It will be unfair." _Diana told her.

Hippolyta looked at her, like she had been slapped by her daughter.

_"You're too young Diana. You don't know about the Man's world... . " _Hippolyta started.

_"That is what I'm saying mother. We don't know anything about Man's world or it's people."_ Diana told her. _"Maybe these six are good people mother."_

_"You can't told that Diana?" _Hippolyta countered.

_"Yes, mother I can't. Then how can you?" _Diana challenged.

Few gashs came from the amazons and Arthemis is releasing daggers at her due to her challenge. Which she completely ignored.

_"You're questioning and challenging your own queen, Diana." _Hippolyta asked her daughter, though there is no hurt in her voice. Diana could see the hurt in her eyes, but the hurt quickly turned into anger and said. _"Yes, I don't anything about them. That's why I'm saying that we can't trust them."_

Diana inhaled deeply to control her own anger, when her mother believe something then it is impossible to change it. But unfortunately she is too, because she is her daughter after all.

_"Yes, mother you're right we don't know anything about them, whether they are good or evil. Whether they are humans or not. But we know one thing "Oracle" who is one of us and we believe her. Oracle said they are good and they are here to save the Themyscira. She never lied to us, she always told us about the upcoming troubles." _Diana told her mother. _"Then why does now she would lie to us. If she say they are good, she maybe know them."_ Diana tried to convince her mother, but the look her mother giving her, told everything. Diana signed deeply and tried to control her building up anger and frustration.

When she decided to speak again, but the oracle beat her this time.

_"Hippolyta, what the princess told is true. The six are good people, they are the heroes and warriors of the man's world, who put their life's in danger to save the life's of innocents."_ Oracle told her.

_"How could you possibly know that, it's not like you're watching them daily."_ Hippolyta asked her angrily.

The Oracle laughed at that, which send shivers upto the spines of some amazons.

_"Why are you laughing, Oracle?"_ Hippolyta demanded.

_"I laughed because what you said is true." _Oracle told her, which earned a questioning look. Oracle shook her and reviled. _"I have been watching them for a long time_."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well this is a short chapter ,but I promise next one is bigger than this. Tell me your opinion in the reviews.


	5. The fountain of prophecy

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for Ravi.tati and timeless musketeer for your reviews and others who fav. and followed my fic.

I don't know that much about Greek or Themyscira and I don't have a beta. So if there are any mistakes forgive me.

**Queen Hippolyta's throne room:**

_"I have been watching them for a long time."_ The Oracle told.

All eyes are on her mother now, to see what will she do to the Oracle for the crime she did. Amazons are prohibited from leaving Themyscira, reading books of man's world, talking and doing other things to related to it. It is a crime to break that rule. 'But I did it anyway.' Diana thought to herself and a light pink hue is appeared on her cheek. She immediately tamp down the feeling before anyone see her.

But the Oracle has been watching them without telling anyone and now she is telling that to everyone and even infront of her mother. Diana didn't know whether she brave or crazy. Even she can't confess like that atleast not infront of everyone, especially her mother.

Diana watched her mother reaction closely to see what she would do like bark orders to kill the Oracle or to banish her. If she did then, they can't solve their current problem. She hoped her mother will understand the current situation and not punish the Oracle.

Fortunately her mother didn't dissapointed her and asked_. "So, you're watching them this whole years_? Why?" She demanded. Though she didn't tried anything to harm the Oracle. One can call that she is controlling her anger and not to kill the Oracle herself.

_"Yes. Because I know how all of you suffered from the hands of Hercules and his men. So, before the prophecy can became true, I have thought it would be wise to know them. Whether they are good or not. " _She told her and small smile formed when she added. _"And it is not like I have anything to do like all of you anyway."_ Diana had to control herself from chuckling, when her mother became even more angry due to Oracle confession. Oracle is doing a great job in riling up her mother even more.

_"So, are they good at heart?" _Diana asked Oracle before her mother can do any harm.

Oracle chuckled and said. _"That's what I'm saying all this time." _She paused and looked at her mother._" But by the look on your face, I can tell you're not buying what I said."_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you believe if I show you how they had grown up and became the warriors today."_ Oracle offered.

_"I thought you also lost your magic powers." _Queen Hippolyta asked suspiciously.

_"I am. But who said I'm using my magic." _Oracle replied_._

Diana's mother thought sometime and replied. _"Fine." _and ordered everyone to leave. But Diana didn't move from her place because she also wanted see them too.

Arthemis looked at Diana and said. _"No, you're not."_

_"Yes, I am."_ Diana said in determination. _"You can also come along if you want."_

_"I'm not disobeying any orders." _Arthemis growled and exited from the room.

After everyone took their leave Hippolyta looked at her daughter. _"You too, Diana."_

_"I'm not going mother and save it, whatever you want to say. I'm not leaving." _Diana told her mother.

Hippolyta looked like she wanted to argue but didn't when she saw Diana's furious and determined look. She and Oracle looked at each other and some message passed between them. Finally Hippolyta huffed and told. _"__Come."_

The Oracle chuckled and muttered something like 'Mother and daughter '.But Diana can't tell what is it._"Follow me." _Oracle asked and turned towards the door. Diana and her mother looked at each other. Diana wanted asked her mother some questions but didn't ask and followed Oracle.

They all came out of the castle and looked around them. Diana can't help but gasp in shock when she saw state of their beloved city. It is completely changed, even though the sun is present in the sky, it is looked like the city is covered in darkness. Before there were beautiful trees, plants and flowers. But now there are all gone and in those place there are vines and trees which are nothing but creepy. The water in the river, now looked darker. Diana vowed herself to bring back their city to normal state.

They all once again continued their journey towards the Oracle castle which located away from the remaining city. Diana looked for the temples of the God's and Goddesses but found none. They also misteriously vanished. After a few minutes walk, they reached their destination.

Diana looked at the castle in awe. She never came here. Instead of white marble like in their city, it is made up of black stone. There are some craving of God's and Goddesses history and others which she can't recognize.

Finally they came near to a fountain. Which is called as 'the fountain of Prophecy'. Diana had read about it in books, it can show many things and sometimes it can even show the future.

They all came to a stop beside the fountain and formed a circle around it.

The Oracle again looked at Hippolyta for something and then Queen gave a nod to her. Oracle immersed her right hand in the fountain water and closed her eyes and started chanting in a language she can't understand and removed her hand from the water.

The pure water began boiling and a white light emitted from the water. Diana closed her eyes due to the light. She opened her eyes, when the light decreased and in the water visions began to appear.

**Chapter end note:**Next, we will know about the heroes.

Tell me what your opinion and reviews are appreciated.

Also there is a poll for my next fic. Vote for a fic which one you want read next along with this one. I have all four of them prepared. But the choice is in your hands. And once again Thank you and until next time update.


	6. The little fox

**Author's note:**Thanks for favs and follows for my fic.

As I don't have a Beta for my fic, all mistakes are mine.

**Oracle's castle:**

Diana watched as the bright light dimmed, and images began to form on the water.

_"__He's name is Clark Kent but the people in the Man's world calls him Superman." _Oracle informed at the image of the Man in Blue suit which have a large 'S' on his chest and a cape._ "He is not a human, he came from another world. Due to difference between our worlds, our sun gave godly powers to him. "_ The images showed the man fighting with some mechanical things and saving innocent people.

The image of Superman turned into a man whose body in green colour and having red eyes. _"He's J'onn J'onzz a Martian. He came from the planet called Mars, which right next to the earth." _The Oracle told to them_. _They all watched when he changed into a creature and saved people by covering them from the falling building.

The image of him, changed into a dark skinned man wearing a green and black costume with glowing green eyes. _"He's name is John Stewart and he is a green lantern, who is one of the guardians of the universe. Though he is a human, he has most powerful weapon from the universe. His Ring." _Oracle told by pointing at his ring. _"He can made anything by his using his ring." _They saw when made a giant hands to catch a what appeared to be a big chariat (train) of the Man's world.

The images changed into a woman having wings with red hair and wearing a eagle mask. _"She is Shayera Hol, but called as Hawkgirl in Man's World." Oracle told them." She's also came from another world far away." _They watched in fascination or Hippolyta more than the other, when the woman attack men by using a mace. Diana can't help but roll her eyes at her mother.

The images again changed in man in a red suit only showing his jaw and mouth. He has bolts on his uniform._ "Wally West also know as Flash. He can move very fast." _They watched him saving people by moving faster than eyes can see.

When the images started to change, 'This is the last one.' Diana thought to herself and watched eagarly when the image changed into man completely in black armor with a cape and covering his face was a cowl which is in shape of a bat but revealing his strong jaw and mouth. Diana jumped when her mother screamed in rage. _"A demon."_ and started moving towards the exit.

Diana rushed towards her mother and stopped her by a placing hand on her shoulder. _"Mother, where are you going?" _Diana asked worriedly.

_"He's a demon Diana, we need caught him before he did anything." _Her mother replied without turning her head.

_"But, mother he is not a demon."_ Diana told.

_"Yes, Hippolyta he's not a demon." _Oracles told her.

Hippolyta turned her head towards Oracle and glared at her. _"Tell me he's some man dressed like flying rodent and will jump from rooftops to rooftops and will fight for justice."_ Hippolyta asked sarcastically.

_"Yes."_

_"What?"_ Diana asked and thought she heard her wrong. A man fighting for justice? Without any powers.

_"You heard me right, princess. He's a man without any powers, who will jump from rooftops to rooftops and fight for justice." _The Oracle replied.

_"But, why would someone would do that especially a **man**, what will he get." _Diana asked_._

_"Maybe he's doing to keep a promise or to nobody go through the pain he had gone through." _The Oracle replied with a smile, Diana swore she sounded sad. The Oracle turned towards her mother and told. _"Don't worry Hippolyta, he's not a monster to do something like your thinking. He is one of the six, he will never hurt us. Unless we tried to." _The Oracle replied calmly. Diana could hear the admire and respect for the man in her voice.

But before they can go back to the fountain they hear footsteps coming from behind them and turned to find Arthemis coming towards them in Hurry.

_"What is it Arthemis?" _Hippolyta asked her.

_"We found a man and a green creature my queen." _

**(Some hours before) **

Batman continued to walk while watching his PDA looking at the signal coming from the tracker he had put on Superman. He had been walking for an hour according to the chronometer in his cowl. His senses are on high alert. While he didn't see anything other than the creepy trees and wines, he's gut telling him something is very wrong. And added to his frustration why he is here instead of Gotham, the signal from the tracker is moving non stop. He didn't to know where Superman and others are going or he thought it is still attached to superman's cape.

He heared a growl coming from his right and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at his right to what it is, he heared the growl again but now from some distance. He secured his PDA in his belt and took out his grappling gun and fired at the trees and followed the sound of the growl.

He landed on a tree and watched, what looked like an Saber tooth which is larger than himself corned a small fox in blue colour. He didn't know why, but when he looked at the fox. He wanted to save it. So he throwed a gas pellet at the foot of the saber tooth. When it saw it, the Saber Tooth sniffed at it when the pellet released the smoke. Soon it swayed and collapsed on the ground.

He desended from the tree and watched the fox to looked at him in fear. "Don't fear, I will not harm." He told softly which surprised himself. He stepped forward and ruffled the hair of the fox on it's, It sighns happily at his gesture and looked at him happily with big green eyes.

He stood up, looked at it and told. "Go home." He turned around and walked in the direction from where he came and again started to follow the signal. He heared the small footsteps of the fox, but didn't say anything. He thought it would leave but even after some distance it continued to follow. He sighed and turned to look at the fox. "You're not gonna leave are you? " He growled at the fox. The fox only response was to wave it's tail happily at him. He kneeled down and scratched his head. The fox put it's front foot on batman knee and licked his face. He growled at it and hold it away from him. "Don't do that. "He glared at it. "Why is your tongue is so cool. " He asked it. The fox response was to wave it's tail and cough a small amount of snow at batman. "Well I didn't expected you could that."

**Chapters end Note:**

First I thought to tell the story every hero but then decided against it. Expect for Batman all heroes stories are same. My batman will be bit out of character than normal( I mean more open)

There is a poll for the next fic. So vote your favorite one, so I can post it along with this one.

Thanks for reading this. Told me what you think and reviews are appreciated.


	7. Ace

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the favs. and follows for my fic. As I don't have a beta for my fic, all mistakes are mine.

**(Continuing after the last chapter)**

"Well, I didn't except you could do that." Bruce told looking at the fox in great interest. He put down the fox on the ground and take out a bottle of water which is attached to his belt. He poured some water on ground and watched in amazement when the fox freezed it with a cold breath and started to lick it. After completely licked the ice, it looked back at him and barked at him happily. Batman started to revise the fox with the others he had seen and read, but came with nothing. He hadn't seen any animal let alone a fox which can freeze water. It remembers him of Mr.Freeze. He poured more water on the ground and watched as the fox again freezed it and started licking again. As soon as it started, the colour of the fox fur which is in blue started intensifying it's colour and small snow particles formed on it's back. 'Hmm, water increasing it's power. If it have it's full power, the fox would have made the saber tooth run for it's money.' He thought.

The fox stopped licking and looked at thier left as it heard something, the fox started growling. "What is it?" Batman asked. The fox looked at him and again growled at their left side. Due his cowl, soon he heared it too, a faint moving steps. He activated his thermal vision, which made him see what appeared to be the saber tooth which attacked the fox before. He removed some smoke pellets in his left hand and a exchanged a bat-a-rang with the water bottle with his right. As it realized it had been caught, the saber tooth roared at them and out from its hidding path.

Before he can do anything the fox jumped before him and unleashed it's cool breath to freeze the fur of the Saber Tooth, which made it shiver uncontrollable in cold. Then the fox roared at it like saying to back off. Even he also surprised when the Saber tooth run away without looking back.

As soon as the Saber tooth dissapeared into the forest, the fox stopped growling and looked at him as though saying he has to praise it for saving him. Batman placed the bat-a-rang and smoke pellets back to their places in his utility belt and looked at the fox. He kneeled down again and poured some water again when he saw, the intensity of its fur decreased. He scratched it's head and nodded his head at the water. The fox agreed by freezing it and licking water. "I think it will never confront you again." Batman told it and chuckled. "And one more thing I can take of myself." Batman barked at the fox when it looked at him. "Understand? " But the fox only looked at him innocently with its big green eyes.

He also took a gulp from the bottle and started his journey again now with a little fox follow him.

He walked about half an hour following the signal coming from the tracker when suddenly everything became dark and day became night just infront of him. He stared at the sky and at the moon in shock, to know how day quickly turned into night. He looked at the fox which laying on the ground and scratching it's ear with its paw. "Is it normal? " He asked it. It stopped scratching and looked at him intentionally like saying, 'Yes'. This fact frustrated him, he was on an island where days and night go faster and he doesn't even know why he is here.

He decided to take some rest, walking in night in the middle of a forest is not wise decision. He had seen saber tooth and now he has fox which can freeze, he didn't want to take any chances. He choosed a big tree where he can have the space he required to rest. Even though he's cowl and the fox can hear sounds far away he didn't want any animals to attack them while they are in sleep. He lifted the fox into his grasp and fired his grappling gun and landed both of them on the three, where several branches are combined and had enough space for him to rest.

He saw the little fox tremble in fear when it's saw how much high from the ground they are. "Scared of heights? " He asked it and chuckled to himself. It shivers slightly and snuggled closerto him, though he wanted to put down it from his embrace but then decided against. When he was a child he also wanted to have a pet, but can't. "Ace?" When it looked at him, he told. "Now on, I'm calling you Ace. Understand?". When it waved it's tail happily. "Ofcourse you would understand."

Bruce closed his eyes to get some sleep and soon drifted into sleep.

'_He was standing in the middle of a forest. He looked around at found he was surrounded what appeared to be a group of people with green skin who exactly looking like humans, they weapons made of wood and stone. When one _of _them tried to push his spear at him, batman tried catch it but passed through his body. Then he understands that they were not attacking him but superman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Both flash and The Martian are missing.'_

Bruce jolted from his sleep when something cool licked at his face and looked at Ace. Which was looking at him in worry. He took some deep breaths to control his heartbeat. Whatever his dream was it felt true. He sighed and lay back down with Ace curled on his chest. Bruce closed his eyes to get some sleep and hoped to get some sleep without dreams.

He got the sleep but along with a certain raven haired woman in his dreams.

**Chapters end note:**

Bit out of character Huh? I already told, I want batman to happy Atleast in my fic.

There is a poll going on for the next fic. Vote for your favorite. So I can post it along with this one. You can vote at my profile in fan Fiction website.

Tell me what you think and if you want know anything about the fics ask in review or PM. Reviews are appreciated and they will boost me updated more. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note :** Sry bout the late update guys, I've been busy. It may take another month for next update. My final College examination are not far away from me. But I'll try to update. And as I don't have any Beta. All mistakes are mine.

**(Continuing after the previous chapters) **

Bruce was in a deep slumber when a beeping alert made him awake. He quickly open his eyes and switched off the alert which is coming from his cowl which was indicating that someone or something was near. He looked at Ace which is also awake and aware of the uninvited guest. He activated his thermal vision and looked at the direction Ace was looking. He found three heat signatures.

"Ace, keep quite." He said to Ace and took him into his arms and fired his grappling gun.

With the help of his cowl batman followed the heat signatures and found that they are the same people he had seen in his dream. Two men and a woman with green skin. He moved quickly but without making a sound so not to alert. When he reached audible range to them, he listened to conversation they are having, but can't understand what they are taking. Their language is different than any other he had learned over the years in his training.

He continued to follow them, to know that maybe he's dream is true and they will lead him to the others. He looked at his PDA and found the signal of tracker is coming from the same direction they are going. When he was about to jump to another tree, suddenly the night turned into day again which made him stumbled, he began to fall, due to his years of training he easily standed on his feet. But Ace growled in fright. Then without wasting a minute he quickly moved from there and hide in the bushes to hide his location.

As he expected those three people came to the spot where he had been seconds ago. They looked around to know what made the sound. As they couldn't find anything they went back and continued their journey.

Bruce slowly took deep breaths and calm himself down. 'I need to be more careful when the day changes again.' He though and looked at Ace who was tremblingin with fear. "Shhhh... calm down Ace. " Bruce told Ace.

Bruce started to follow them again. After sometime he cowl picked up some noises coming from the same direction they are going. And soon they reached into a village. The people are like humans but their skin is either green or blue with long ears, yellow eyes.

As the village is full of unknown people, Bruce decided to wait until it is dawn. So that he would get more cover.

**(At the Amazons)**

Diana, Hippolyta and the Oracle rushed towards the center of the city. Where Amazons are gathered around Flash and J'ohn. When Hippolyta reached the group, they parted and gave the path for the three of them and bowed their heads for their queen.

Flash from his bonds looked around him and groaned. "I swear I only said hi to them J'ohn. I ain't tried to flirt with them." Flash protested. Though J'ohn face is neutral, anyone can say he's not believing it.

Flash came to the same conclusion. " OK maybe I tried, what can I do. They're ho..."

His words died when he saw Diana, he was about say something cheesy when he suddenly remembered where he was and the women around him are looking like they can kill him with their eyes alone.

Flash only chuckled nervously and gulped in fear. "Nevermind, I'll just shut up my mouth." He was not that dumb to say anything right now. Maybe he can talk her, no-one can resist flash, he was after all lady's man.

J'ohn want to slap him when he saw Flash's day dreaming face. Flash was definitely getting on his nerves.

Hippolyta want to castrate Flash when she saw the looks he was giving to her daughter. _Men._

The murderous look on Hippolyta face was enough for Flash to stop his day dreaming. _Maybe not a good idea. _He thought himself.

Hippolyta composed her features, as much as she want to kill the man in red. They are here to help them.

"Where are the others?" Hippolyta demanded both of them.

Confused both J'ohn and Wally asked. "Who? "

"The other heroes that came along with you to our island." Hippolyta told them.

"How do you know about us? Are you the one who brought us here?" Inquired J'ohn.

"No, not her. I'm the one who brought you all here." Oracle told them stepping forward. "Where are the others?"

"We were separated when we'll trying to escape from the... I believe they're like humans in shape, but they have blue or green skin with long ears. I don't know who they are, they just attacked on us, as we lost our powers we tried our best to fight them but we're outnumbered by them." J'ohn told them sadly.

"So they lost their powers too? Then they are useless to us." Hippolyta pointed out while glaring at Flash who shrinked in fear. Everyone Amazon who was present there agreed with her expect Diana and Oracle.

"Whether they powers or not, we still need their help." Oracle said with a smile. Hippolyta is doing everything she can to avoid these heroes presence here, which caused the Oracle to chuckle. She can do anything she want, but she can't stop inevitable from happening.

"We have to find other and save them from this so called beings present in the forest." Oracle told to Hippolyta. "Meanwhile, treat these two as our noble guests."

Flash perked at the last statement, but it died down when Hippolyta said. "Yes, in the dark dungeons." If they were not surrounded by man hating Amazons, J'ohn would have definitely laughed at Flash reaction.

"Mother!! " Diana shouted at her mother and Oracle shooted a warning look at Hippolyta.

Hippolyta sighed in defeat. "Arthemis free them from their bonds. Treat them as our _noble guests_. " Hippolyta venomously told her while glaring at both Flash and J'ohn.

"Diana took our best warriors to find the remaining heroes." Hippolyta ordered to her daughter without looking at her. Without saying another word she turned around and moved towards the castle.

Diana looked at the retreating form of her and sighed. "Don't worry Diana she will come around." Oracle soothed her with a gentle smile which is rare coming from her. "We must now focus on finding the remaining heroes. "

Diana nodded her head and with a new determination she moved towards her sister.

When she Oracle closed her eyes from the pain she's feeling now. " I hope you'll forgive me Bruce."

**Shocker what she's talking bout. I hope someone will guess what she means by that. Meet you'll in the next update guys. **


End file.
